


dropped the ball

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Peter drops Tony. Tony drops the ball.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	dropped the ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



"Ah, kid," Tony says, grimacing as sits up in his hospital bed. The machines are beeping softly next to him, wires all hooked into his body. He resists the urge to yank them out, knowing Rhodey would kill him for it and defeat the purpose.

Peter is sniffling in the visitor's chair, eyes ringed red. He still has dried blood in his hair from the fight earlier, despite the fact that his injury has long healed. 

"I dropped you," he says, and his voice cracks.

"Kid, the webbing snapped. You didn't drop me."

"It's my webbing! I was holding you, I didn't even think about it snapping and I should have had a better grip, I should have--"

"Kid," Tony says, reaching up to gently grab Peter's wrist and yank him forwards.

Peter comes forward when Tony pulls, fresh tears still falling. Tony sighs: the kid was really messed up over this.

"Look, shit happens in the field. It always does. We learn from it, alright? We make mistakes to learn from them. The only way you mess up is if you make the same mistake more than once."

Peter tries to look past Tony and at the wall.

Tony makes a frustrated noise in his throat, and then grabs the kid by the back of the neck to yank him forward again, this time close enough to kiss him.

Peter stops crying, too stunned and surprised to move.

"I--what?" he says, blinking red-rimmed eyes wildly. "Mr. Stark?"

"I forgive you for not knowing your webbing was going to spontaneously break," Tony says, cracking a smile through his rapidly beating heart. 

Fuck.

Shit.

 _Fuck_.

Pepper was going to kill him. They'd had a plan; woo the kid, ease him into it, one sneaky date at a damn time, and then finally set him down and talk him through the concept of, well, being with them. Having a relationship with them.

Now he's gone and kissed him.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

He kisses the kid again, dragging a hand through his sweaty, messy hair, licking into his mouth like a desperately thirty man come across water. 

He breaks apart, breathing hard. His body hurts all over--that's what happens when you drop forty stories and hit the ground without flight stabilizers. 

Bruises, a concussion, one broken rib and a state of mind capable of some really stupid decisions. Ah, well, Pepper will forgive him. She always does. Honestly, she secretly enjoys fixing Tony's mistakes. She'd have left him years ago if she didn't. (He hopes that this is true, because otherwise he's living on borrowed time.)

"But--but you and--you're _married!"_

"Pepper is in love with you too, kid."

Peter startles even more.

"In--in love with me _too!?"_

Ah, this is going to be a long, fun conversation. Maybe he should have waited for Pepper after all.

Which, as luck would have it, is perfect timing.  
  
Pepper walks into the room, coffee in hand, and Tony looks up. Peter stares.  
  
She sighs, putting down the coffee, and says, "What happened?"  
  
Peter swallows and asks, "You--you're in love with me?" He glances back to Tony. "Both of you?"  
  
Pepper's eyes widen and then: _"Tony!_ We had a plan!"


End file.
